The invention relates to the dispensing in a dropwise manner of serum and cells in the area of blood banking where blood may be typed and crossmatched for a prospective recipient. It is the custom to obtain a sample of blood by using an evacuated blood collection tube in conjunction with a special cannula. After blood is obtained by vena puncture it is allowed to clot within the confines of the collection tube whereby it is subsequently centrifuged for the purpose of separating the serum and cells. After centrifuging, serum is aspirated or poured into a similar container or tube and labeled. During the process of typing and crossmatching this recipients blood, serum and cells are required in various amounts of approximately one to three drops for each determination. For example, a front typing may require three drops of cells to be dispensed, i.e., one drop for each anti-serum on a slide or tube respectively.
In a similar manner serum must also be dispensed for the backtyping procedure and for the crossmatching as well. This is presently being done with a dropper type dispenser pipet. Blood or serum is drawn by the suction of a bulb into the pipet whereby it is subsequently dispensed as described. The use of these squeeze bulb pipets or medicine dropper type dispensers becomes somewhat tedious especially when many typings and crossmatching must be done. There is also the fact that one may have to use the same specimen again and thus require a fresh dispensing pipet.